Ángel y Demonio
by MARSONBFIEF
Summary: ¿Demonio disfrazado de ángel? Mamori Anezaki de Hiruma, mi ángel y mi demonio. Solo mía


_**Bueno gente este es mi primer oneshot de Hiruma y Mamori, como toda historia mía es para mayores de por no actualizar mi fic para el amor no hay edad,es que mi pc esta cada ves andando peor y encimasoy tan tonta que perdi mi pendrive donde guardaba todos mis fics :'( bueno este es mi primer lemmon de esta pareja y espero que les guste y dejen comentarios,sin más les dejo leer.**_

...

Como ángel y demonio, así nos describen, tú el hermoso ángel que calló en la trampa de este oscuro demonio, te ven como la blanca y pura Mamori, es como si fuéramos tú la bella Perséfone y yo el malvado Hades, admito que me gustan mucho esos apodos y pienso que nos sienta perfectamente a ambos al menos de puertas para afuera porque lo que es de puertas para adentro

nadie podría ni reconocerla, mi maldita novia parecía un ángel y por suerte solo yo tengo el placer de conocerla apasionada y candente como es.

—Hirumi-me llamo con voz terriblemente sensual, siempre me pareció realmente raro ese apodo pero solo por ser ella se lo permito, obviamente solo en la intimidad.

Al voltearme me encontré con mi maldito ángel usando un babydoll sumamente provocativo y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, se notaba que no llevaba brasier y para colmo el maldito "ángel"-si es que se la puede llamar ángel- tenía su pierna derecha estirada en alto y apoyada contra la pared haciendo que pudiera ver que debajo de ese babydoll no tenía nada más. Me quedé de piedra observándola, Mamori siempre es una chica correcta en la escuela pero una vez dentro de nuestra casa es tan infernal como yo, hace tres años que salimos y dos que vivimos juntos-con todo lo que eso conlleva incluyendo hacer el amor- y desde entonces sea comportado así, no es que me desagrade, por supuesto que adoro eso además de disfrutar demasiado de estos juegos, algunos pensarán que somos muy jóvenes para convivir pero me importa una mierda lo que digan los demás, tenemos diecisiete años pero aún así nos amamos.

—Mmm parece que no disfrutas la vista- dijo al tiempo que bajaba su pierna y hacía un sensual puchero- Lo mejor sería irme a dormir- dijo yéndose a nuestra habitación.

Mi cerebro tardó cerca de veinte segundos en reaccionar a todo lo que acababa de suceder, es la primera vez que la maldita bruja hace algo como esto así que era obvia mi expresión de tontera y encima tan solo con verla estaba muy excitado estaba empalmado hasta el mango así que sin dudarlo salí corriendo tras ella y entre a la habitación, por lo que noté ella quería jugar ya que sobre la cama había una nota que decía: si quieres una noche totalmente excitante espérame acostado en la cama y desnudo por favor.

—Tsk malditas hormonas-estaba tan caliente que obedecí y me acomode en la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza y una sonrisa demoníaca en los labios.

— ¿Has esperado mucho por mi?-preguntó muy sensualmente mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Iba a levantarme pero me hizo señas de quedarme en donde estaba, así que eso hice, quería saber que iba a hacer mi maldita manager novia ángel bruja; avanzó lentamente hasta la cama y se subió sobre mí, quise colocar mis manos en su trasero pero me distrajo con un fogoso beso y cuando logré reaccionar mis manos se encontraban esposadas a la cabecera de la cama, por más que lo intente no logré moverme, las esposas estaban muy bien ajustadas. Mi maldito ángel me miró con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro para luego besarme apasionadamente.

—Esa mezcla dementa y pólvora siempre me ha enloquecido Hirumi- me susurro al oído haciéndome estremecer.

— ¿Por qué estoy atado maldita novia?-pregunté ignorando su confesión.

—Porque siempre fue mi más oscura fantasía tener al demonio Hiruma Youichi sometido en una cama completamente desnudo y excitado.

—Kekeke maldita pervertida…ahh-un estremecimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo al sentirla frotarse contra mí.

Maldita mujer y su sensualidad, me trae embrujado desde que empezamos la preparatoria, todos creen que el malvado demonio engatusó con trucos baratos a semejante ángel cuando en realidad fue ella quien me atrapo en sus redes. Los malditos infelices creen que todo comenzó desde que el enano se nos unió como runnerback pero a decir verdad la maldita disciplinaria y yo estamos juntos desde mucho antes, solo que ambos sabemos mantener las apariencias, aunque admito que el mono de cilindro suele sacarme de mis casillas muy fácilmente y más cuando quiere seducir a MI mujer, lo que me tranquiliza es que es tan inocente que ni lo nota y cuando le llamo la atención en casa noto que ella ni siquiera se da cuenta de ello.

Estaba tan sumido en mis recuerdos hasta que mi maldito ángel me trajo de regreso mordiendo mi oreja.

—Yo estoy aquí, no quiero distracciones-dijo la malvada mientras pellizcaba la punta de mi miembro dolorosamente- No quiero distracciones o haré que la pases peor-amenazo.

Me encantaba verla así y sonreí inconscientemente mientras la retaba con la mirada. Yo no tenía movilidad así que me tenía a su merced completamente. Sus manos recorrían mi pecho y abdomen y comenzó a jugar mis pezones, ella sabía que al igual que en las malditas mujeres a nosotros también nos calienta que jueguen con ellos.

—Me gusta mucho tu rostro envuelto en placer- comento sonriendo con malicia yo iba a replicar cuando de repente su atrevida lengua comenzó a lamer mis pezones alternadamente.

Mi cerebro ya no funcionaba

correctamente solo podía dejarme hacer, mi cabeza daba vueltas, odio ser tan débil ante ella pero es algo que no puedo evitarlo, la maldita bruja me tiene completamente en sus manos, solo puedo gruñir de placer, ella conoce mis puntos bajos y se aprovecha completamente de eso.

— ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?-pregunté cuando se levanto, si trata de dejarme así voy a castigara maldita mujer

Salió y cuando volvió a entrar traía algo en su mano, al principio no sabía que era pero al irse acercando note que era un latigo.

— ¿Acaso pretendes golpearme maldita novia?

—Eres un novio malo así que necesitas aprender-dijo sonriendo angelicalmente.

— ¿Te das cuenta que lo que dices no concuerda con tu sonrisa?-la provoque malvadamente.

De repente se puso seria y me dio un latigazo en el abdomen, me mordí el labio, no pensaba darle el gusto de gemir adolorido además en el fútbol americano recibo mucho más daño que esto, pero la desgraciada comenzó a azotarme constantemente dejándome todo rojo. Cuando se cansó de azotarme se acomodó nuevamente sobre mí y comenzó a masturbarme a un ritmo sumamente lento, aunque no quiera admitirlo me excite mucho mientras me azotaba, mi cuerpo hervía completamente y lo peor es que ya no podía tocarla, ella noto mi descontento y yo pensé que tendría piedad de mí y me soltaría pero no fue así, ella sí se quitó el babydoll pero yo no podía tocarla y hacerla gemir así que lo hizo ella misma, ver como amasaba sus senos y pellizcaba sus pezones al mismo tiempo que seguía masturbándome termine por no aguantar y viniéndome en su mano.

—Mmmm que delicia- comentó al tiempo en que lamía sus dedos limpiándolos de mi esencia.

—Tsk me has hecho desperdiciar un gran disparo maldita novia.

— ¿Aún sigues con eso Youichi? La noche es joven y pienso disfrutarla al cien por ciento así que habrá más disparos.

Dicho esto se acomodó entre mis piernas y comenzó a lamer mi miembro volviéndolo a despertar. Maldición me siento muy dominado solo ella logra tenerme así, en momentos como este yo me vuelvo el ángel y ella el demonio y más haberme confiado en su inocencia, a causa de eso termine esposado en esta maldita cama. Aunque tampoco sería correcto decir que no disfruto de esto, la verdad es que me fascina.

Su traviesa lengua lamía todo mi pene y no dejaba un lugar sin probar y como si eso fuera poco luego también lamía y succionaba mis testículos, yo desde hace tiempo ya había perdido completamente el control y no dejaba de gemir. Después de hartarse de jugar con mis testículos subió nuevamente a mi pene y se lo comió de un bocado; nuestras miradas se encontraron mientras veía como su cabeza subía y bajaba, inconscientemente empecé a embestir contra ella pero de golpe se detuvo.

—No, aún no Hirumi-dijo mientras colocaba una cinta en mi pene para evitar que pudiera correrme.

—Maldita bruja eres mucho más demoníaca que yo

—Si no fuera más demoníaca que tú nunca entonces te habría capturado rey demonio-dijo mientras me besaba.

Subió hasta mí haciéndome la posición del 69, su vagina estaba tan mojada y yo tan sediento que sin pensarlo comencé a lamerla, me aferre a ella lo mejor que pude sin usar mis manos, sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar ni tampoco sus movimientos ya que comenzó a masturbarme con sus senos, era como estar en el maldito cielo, la penetraba con mi lengua y jugaba con su clítoris lamiendo y mordiéndolo alternadamente, volví a penetrar duramente su vagina con mi lengua y note como la presionaba al estar cerca del orgasmo así que acelere mis movimientos hasta que se corrió y bebí su néctar. Mi pene palpitaba y sentía que moriría con esta tortura pero no iba a mostrarme tan débilmente.

—Mmmm. Como has sido un niño tan bueno y me diste un delicioso orgasmo quitaré esto de aquí- dijo al tiempo que quitaba la cinta y me corría sobre su rostro- Jajaja- se carcajeaba-Veo que estabas al límite Hiru-Chan jaja.

—Hmp cállate maldita novia- sentía mis mejillas arder de pena.

—Ya, ya bebito aquí no pasó nada aún está bien despierto este niño- dijo tocando mi erección y acomodándose para besarme al tiempo que se auto penetraba.

Gemimos al unísono al sentirnos unidos ella comenzó a cabalgarme de forma lenta pero placentera.

—Por favor-rogué-suelta mis manos, necesito tocarte.

Ella sonrió y acepto, una vez con mis manos sueltas invertí nuestras posiciones quedando yo arriba y ella en la cama; sin pensar demasiado devoré sus labios descontroladamente hasta quedarnos sin aliento y me dirigí a besar su cuello llenándolo de marcas de propiedad, fui bajando y marcando toda la piel que podía, al llegar a sus senos los devoré con un hambre demoníaca al tiempo que la penetraba dura y profundamente entrando y saliendo constantemente, sintiendo como me apretaba, esta mujer es demasiado adictiva pero eso me gusto de ella. Volvimos a cambiar de posiciones esta vez lleve una de sus piernas a mi hombro para darle más placer y llegando a su punto G así que comencé a embestir en el mismo punto una y otra vez, ella gemía fuertemente y al igual que yo estábamos al límite, unas cuantas embestidas más y ambos llegamos al mayor orgasmo de nuestras vidas. Me deje caer suavemente sobre ella para no aplastarla.

—Feliz… cumpleaños…Hiru-Chan.

¿Cumpleaños? Es cierto, hoy es mi cumpleaños, se me había olvidado por completo.

—Kekeke gracias maldita novia-dije mientras llenaba de besos.

— ¿Así que el "demonio" olvido su propio cumpleaños?-se burló divertida.

— ¿Por qué las comillas al decir demonio? ¿Crees que no lo soy?

—Sí lo creo tú eres un ángel disfrazado de demonio y yo un demonio disfrazado de ángel.

— ¿Demonio disfrazado de ángel?- dije mientras meditaba todo- Sí es cierto eres un maldito demonio disfrazado de ángel- concordé-y como has dicho la noche recién empieza- mientras volvía a besarla volviendo a retomar lo de hace un rato.

Mamori Anezaki futura de Hiruma, mi ángel y mi demonio. Solo mía.

FIN.

...

_**Bueno hemos llegado al final gracias por leer y si quieren que haya una precuela me dejan cometarios y yo la hago, si quieren saber como es que esta pareja logra esconderse de todos y vivir juntos sin levantar sospechos. gracias por leer, nos estamos escribiendo.**_


End file.
